


Bezpieczny

by TaylorSabrine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Clint Barton, Asexuality, Crying, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, just a little
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSabrine/pseuds/TaylorSabrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co możesz zrobić, kiedy w środku nocy, pod drzwiami do mieszkania twojego i twojego partnera, pojawia się twój współpracownik/przyjaciel/potencjalny-przyszły-partener?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bezpieczny

**Author's Note:**

> Postacie należą do MARVELa.

Phil naprawdę nic nie rozumiał. Clint wyraźnie nie był zainteresowany trójkątem. Phil od początku wiedział, że to zły pomysł, ale Marcus tak nalegał. I Phil mu uległ. Sam notorycznie flirtował z Clintem i wiedział, że jego chłopak nie ma nic przeciwko, wręcz przeciwnie, podoba mu się to. Podoba mu się Agent Barton. Co zresztą Phila nie dziwiło. Jeszcze kiedy był na misji dostał od Nicka wiadomość, że ma zaproponować Clintowi spotkanie. We trójkę – Phil, Marcus i Clint. Coulson był pewien, że Clint gra w ich drużynie, jedyne co go martwiło, to kwestia, no cóż, ilości osób „zamieszanych” w związek. I najwyraźniej miał rację. Co jeszcze bardziej go dziwiło, bo Clint unikał ich przez cały ostatni tydzień, a teraz stał przed drzwiami do ich mieszkania i błagał, żeby go wpuścić.  
Clint był cały mokry, z trudem stał na nogach, jego warga była rozcięta i wciąż krwawiła, a w oczach miał łzy. Dopiero, kiedy z głębi mieszkania dobiegł ich głos Marcusa, pytającego, kto przyszedł, Phil otrząsnął się z szoku i delikatnie wciągnął Clinta do mieszkania. Młodszy mężczyzna osunął się na podłogę i kuląc się, zaczął cicho łkać. Marcus, zwabiony hałasem, przyszedł do przedpokoju i w kilka sekund ogarnął sytuację. Podszedł do Clinta i delikatnie wziął go na ręce. Mężczyzna zaczął się słabo wyrywać, ale Nick szybko zaczął go uspokajać, jednocześnie niosąc go w stronę łazienki. Phil otworzył mu drzwi i poszedł do kuchni, aby zrobić ciepłą herbatę dla Clinta. Marcus w tym czasie pomógł Clintowi się rozebrać, aż ten został tylko w bokserkach. Następnie starszy z mężczyzn sięgnął po ręcznik i po zmoczeniu go w ciepłej wodzie lekko przemył wargę młodszego.  
\- Ciiii, wszystko jest w porządku. Zaraz przyniosę ci jakieś suche ubrania, ogrzejesz się i wtedy powiesz nam, co się stało, dobrze?  
Clint tylko pokiwał głową. Chciał już mieć to wszystko za sobą.  
Dziesięć minut później cała trójka siedziała na kanapie w salonie, Clint owinięty w koc i z kubkiem ciepłej herbaty w dłoniach. Nick i Phil cierpliwie czekali, aż Clint zacznie mówić, ale żaden z nich nie spodziewał się, że zacznie ich przepraszać.  
\- Naprawdę mi przykro… J-ja nie chciałem, żeby to się tak skończyło. Ja po prostu… Jestem… Cholera, nie powinienem był tu przychodzić. Chciałem zapomnieć i to było głupie, teraz to wiem. To miała być zwykła kolacja, jestem idiotą, że myślałem, że nie wszystko sprowadza się do… Jestem głupi…  
\- Clint. Nie jesteś idiotą, nie jesteś głupi. Dlaczego tak o sobie mówisz? I… Czy chodzi o naszą propozycję?  
\- Nie… Znaczy tak! Ale ja, ja po prostu… - Po policzku Clinta spłynęła łza. Tego było dla niego po prostu za dużo.  
\- Clint… Proszę, powiedz nam co jest nie tak. Przerażasz nas i martwimy się o ciebie.  
\- Przestaniecie jak wam powiem…  
\- Obiecuję, że tak nie będzie.  
\- …Jestem aseksualny.  
\- Och, Clint. Myślałeś, że nam to przeszkadza?  
\- Clint, to nie jest ważne. Chcemy cię dla ciebie, nie dla seksu.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak. Możemy cię objąć? Czy to jest w porządku?  
\- Tak, ale… - Phil i Marcus natychmiast się cofnęli.  
\- Czego nam nie mówisz, kochanie?  
\- Nie dzisiaj. Nie dotykajcie mnie dzisiaj, dobrze? Ja, ja nie mam siły. Proszę?  
\- Oczywiście. Jeśli chcesz, idź się położyć do naszej sypialni. My zostaniemy na kanapie? Tak będzie dobrze?  
\- Tak.  
Kilka godzin później Nicka i Phila obudziły krzyki dobiegające z ich sypialni. Obaj mężczyźni od razu wstali i pobiegli do Clinta, który kulił się na łóżku i cicho płakał przez sen.  
\- Clint? Clint, skarbie, obudź się, jesteś bezpieczny. – Najmłodszy z mężczyzn poderwał się z łóżka i skulił się na brzegu łóżka. Cały drżał w ledwo tłumionym płaczu, a Phil i Nick nie mieli pojęcia, co zrobić. W końcu Phil powoli wyciągnął rękę w stronę Clinta i delikatnie pogłaskał go po włosach. Po chwili Clint przylgnął do niego i wtulił głowę w jego dłoń. Przez kilka minut po prostu siedzieli w ciszy, kiedy Clint zaczął mówić.  
\- Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło. Po prostu… Nie chciałem zepsuć tego, co jest między wami. Nie chciałem… być obciążeniem. Nie chciałem widzieć obrzydzenia w waszych oczach, kiedy dowiedzielibyście się o moim aseksualizmie… Wszyscy inni tak reagowali. I nie Phil, nie przerywaj mi. Wiem, że nie jesteście jak wszyscy inni, ale po prostu bałem się, okay? Bałem się waszej reakcji, więc chciałem o was zapomnieć. Umówiłem się z jednym z agentów z S.H.I.E.L.Du . I było miło, naprawdę. Ale potem… Chciał więcej. Chciał, abyśmy pojechali do niego i… żebyśmy się… Powiedziałem mu, że nie chcę. Zaczął na mnie krzyczeć, że powinienem mu powiedzieć, że nie chcę się z nim przespać, bo nie marnowałby na mnie czasu. Krzyknąłem, że mam w dupie, czy zmarnował swój czas, czy nie. Zaprosiłem go na kolacje, nie na seks! Przecież nie każda kolacja musi się, jasna cholera, kończyć seksem. On na to, że mam nie pyskować, na co ja powiedziałem mu, że ma się odpieprzyć i znaleźć kogoś, kto da mu się przelecieć… I mogłem dodać coś o tym, że jest tak sfrustrowany, bo ma tak małego, że nikt nie chce mu dać. Wtedy złapał mnie za kołnierz i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Przestraszyłem się, zacząłem się wyrywać i krzyczeć, a on mi przywalił i odepchnął tak, że upadłem na ziemie. Kopnął mnie kilka razy i odjechał. I tyle, potem przyszedłem tutaj. – Clint nadal był wtulony w Phila i lekko drżał, ale przynajmniej już nie płakał.  
\- Który to agent?!  
\- Nie rób mu krzywdy, to moja win…  
\- Nie! Clintonie Francisie Barton, to nie jest twoja wina! W żaden sposób. Ten facet to zwykły sukinsyn, nie zasługuje na to, aby pracować w mojej agencji!  
\- Nick… Może później, co? Na razie powinniśmy wszyscy odpocząć, A tym… agentem… zajmiemy się rano. – Po chwili wahania Nick przytaknął i razem z Philem wstał, aby wyjść, kiedy najmłodszy mężczyzna złapał go za dłoń.  
\- Zostańcie… Proszę. – Wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie Clint.  
\- Oczywiście kochanie. Śpij, my nigdzie stąd nie idziemy.


End file.
